There have been numerous varieties of children's toys that are interactive and non-interactive. A continual need for improvements in or additions to play along with improvements in mechanics provide for new arrangements which improve, create, or change the play and interaction between a child and the toy, and also between toys. Spinning tops are one example of toys which combine science and play to provide a classic play pattern and an interaction between the child and toy. Playing with toy cars may also be considered a classic play pattern. Combining spinning tops and toy cars in the same toy may provide an expanded range of play for users.